1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety harnesses worn by workman to arrest falls. This invention also relates to tool belts supported by shoulder harnesses.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Workman that work in elevated areas where they may fall wear body harnesses to protect them against falls. A particular type of fall arresting body harness is called a "fall arrest harness" because it is specially designed to hold a fallen workman, suspended by a safety lanyard attached to the harness. A suitable fall arrest harness extends across the workman's shoulder, down around his back, around his thighs, and around his waist; hence it is a body harness. A suitable fall arrest harness includes appropriate buckles so that the workman can adjust the harness to his body and so that he can remove or install the harness, and also includes an appropriate coupling attachment for connection to a safety lanyard.
In addition to wearing a body harness when working in elevated areas, a typical workman will often wear a tool belt having various pouches for holding tools, materials or supplies. For example, a carpenter working above ground while framing a building structure would typically need to have a hammer, nails, measuring tape, etc. handy while working in the elevated area. Therefore, that workman would typically wear a tool belt hung around his waist that would be fitted with appropriate pouches to hold or carry the necessary implements and materials.
Wearing both a safety harness and a tool belt is cumbersome and awkward. Typically, the safety harness would be applied first and the tool belt strapped on over the harness. The tool belt may interfere with achieving a comfortable fit of the harness. A workman may forego wearing a safety harness when requiring a tool belt, to reduce discomfort or to simplify moving around an elevated area.